The present invention relates to a cart that can be used as a hand truck, designed for carrying and pulling heavy loads and more particularly, with means to move heavy replacement equipment or parts up and down a flight of stairs. A main problem for a technician working in the field of refrigeration and air conditioning is the time consumed when replacing heavy air conditioning compressors that weight from 300 to almost 500 pounds from air conditioning systems classified from 100 tons or more cooling capacity that uses compressors from 10 to 25 hp, because of the need for a transport crane vehicle to bring up to the roof the new compressor taking too much time from calling the crane to the arriving to the building. Thus, the cart offers a handy tool for carrying and pulling heavy loads up or down a flight of stairs in an emergency situation that requires replacement parts like compressors.
A problem with prior art hand trucks or carrying carts is that it is difficult for the operator to manage the front or main wheels because they tend to get stuck in front of the bottom step of the staircase when lifting something heavy upstairs, making the person pulling the load to overcome the resistant or weight. Thus, there is a need for a simplified cart, which is adapted to move easily up or down a night of stairs.
Another problem with existing carts or hand truck for climbing staircase is that they use electric motors that depend mostly on the energy consumption to maintain the device in optimum functionality while the demand with amperage work to deliver the load several floors up is required to last longer. The invention herein seeks to solve the problem.
Another problem with existing hand trucks and carrying carts is their limited move ability for transporting heavy loads around a building or the like, their dimensions are very large and their capabilities are for very open areas. The personnel needed to accomplish the lifting and pulling of the load would require always that there must be too much space for maneuvering. Thus, there has been a need for carrying cart which is small constructed to enable an operator to handle heavy loads around a building.
The invention herein seeks to solve the problem of the prior arts by means of a cart that can be used as a hand truck, which is capable of transporting heavy loads up and down a flight of stairs. The cart herein may be manufactured inexpensively, and is designed to carry heavy loads without any limitation of movement space. Thus, the present invention effectively eliminates the problem of the prior art.